1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Infant Feeding Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Baby Feeding System for minimizing the time for feeding a child by utilizing molded shapes which represent objects that the child enjoys, retracting apart exposing an extendible eating utensil Carrying food for the child; then extending the eating utensil presenting the food while the child remains interested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Infant Feeding Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Infant Feeding Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Infant Feeding Devises include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,033, 3,968,591; U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 310,944, 302,091; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,344 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,757.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Baby Feeding System. The inventive device includes a molded shape, a molded shape opening means for opening the molded shape, a handle means for the user to hold the present invention, and a utensil coupling means for attaching an eating utensil.
In these respects, the Baby Feeding System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of minimizing the time for feeding a child by utilizing molded shapes which represent objects that the child enjoys, retracting apart exposing an extendible eating utensil carrying food for the child; then extending the eating utensil presenting the food while the child remains interested.